


Screwing Jupiter

by Pommy



Series: Jupiter's Doll & Legolas's Rose [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Changed to EXPLICIT to be safe, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Emotional Sex, First Time, French Kissing, Gay, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Jupiter is 17, Jupiter is so caring, Kissing, Legolas might cry, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Romance, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, bottom legolas, but only in first chapter, but our boys know what they doin, lowkey power bottom, seriously, underage?, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pommy/pseuds/Pommy
Summary: A collection of sex scenes from my fanfiction, Screw You, Jupiter. [Gay/Yaoi] (Legolas/OC)





	1. XXVII

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of all sex scenes in my fanfiction, Screw You, Jupiter.
> 
> Everything is male slash and exclusively Legolas/Jupiter (or Legolas/OC).
> 
> I decided to put all of the smutty scenes on a separate story so that anyone who wants it to remain Rated T could simply continue reading without worrying, and those who wish to read it all the way to the Rated M area can come here.
> 
> Each scene will be titled with the chapter that they belong in.
> 
> WARNING: Jupiter is 17 here, so I'm not sure if that's underage in the world of fanfiction, but I'm putting a warning here just in case. :D
> 
> I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
> I do own my OC.
> 
> \- Pommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter takes very good care of Legolas when the elf gets a little too excited after their first Sindarin lesson.

* * *

_The fiery heat that had been building up in his stomach all shot down to his groin, "Jupiter... I don't know if we... If we should continue this..."_

_"We don't have to if ya don't want to, Legolas. I'm not forcin' you, I'll never force you. If ya want to stop, we can stop, whatever you are comfortable with."_

_"That is the problem, Jupiter." The elf gripped his arm, "_ I don't want to stop. _"_

_Jupiter kept their gazes locked together and he repeatedly cursed in his head at the sight of his eyes darkening to the deepest blue he has ever seen. Taking back his hands, he pushed the notebook that was in Legolas's lap away before pushing the elf onto his lap. The man climbed on top of him, dragging his predatory gaze over his red face, "I suppose just my hands will have to do. Technically, it won't break any rules." He smirks, "I'll save my mouth for another day."_

_Legolas stared up with wide eyes filled with just as much lust as the other. There will be_ more  _of this? Valar, save him._

The redhead teasingly fiddled with the edge of Legolas's shirt, shifting so that his knee was a breath away from brushing over the other's crotch. "Your mouth?" The elf repeated, biting his bottom lip as he felt his hand beginning to slip beneath his shirt and touch his bare side.

"Mhm..." He hummed in affirmation as he brushed his fingers over his abs which caused the fabric to ride up. "I think it would be a bit too much for you, so we'll go slow."

"A-Alright." Legolas swallowed thickly, "What do you plan to do to me then?"

Jupiter's smirk widens and he leaned down to whisper lowly in his ear, "I plan on pleasurin' you, darlin'."

The archer slapped a hand over his mouth when a startled moan left him as Jupiter's knee rubbed against the hardness beneath his pants. His hand, however, was removed almost immediately and pinned beside his head on the bed, "You sound amazin', Legolas, don't try to hide it. Fuck, I can't get enough of you..."

He gripped onto the man's hoodie with his free hand, "Jupiter...  _Please_  do that again."

As soon as he heard the demand, Jupiter grinds his knee against him again. The immortal felt the electrifying pleasure shoot throughout him and his blood pumped rapidly as he moaned out a Sindarin curse. He gasped loudly when the tip of his ear was nipped, a shiver going through him as it was licked afterward along with his hips bucking, searching for the friction that his near painful erection needed.

Jupiter appeared to pause for a moment, registering his reaction, before diving back to his unrelenting assault to his ear. The sounds that he was struggling to hold back were music to his ears, he can feel his own hardness pressing against the fabric of his gym shorts and withheld the urge to relieve the discomfort. He was focused on something much more important than himself right now.

Legolas was unable to stop the whine from leaving him after the rhythmic pressure was removed. Jupiter shushed him soothingly, giving him a deep kiss as he moved so that he was kneeling between his legs. He felt arms wrap around his neck as his hand slid down until it reached its destination and palmed Legolas through the cloth. He swallowed his moans as he continued kissing him, his heart stuttering when he was pulled closer and the other below him ground up into his hand.

Pulling away from the kiss, Jupiter leaned up straighter to get a full view of Legolas and gripped the edges of his sweats and the boxer briefs beneath. He lightly tugged them, "This okay?"

The archer quickly nodded and they were tugged down until his dick sprung out, fully hard and dripping. "Shit..." Jupiter breathed out, staring down at it, and felt his own member twitch. He shot his glowing gaze back up to Legolas's own when he shifted, his gold orbs glimmering and filled with desire as he brushed away a strand of blonde hair from the embarrassed elf's face, "You're so gorgeous."

Legolas felt his face flame up. Among the lust in his eyes, he can easily see other emotions swimming with it. Happiness, serenity, even - dare he say it - love. He still felt so bashful when he was complemented like this by Jupiter, especially in this situation. It was different being complimented by others, being called beautiful and handsome by them, it felt empty, like it is the only thing that mattered. Jupiter, however, truly meant his words. He was not only looking at his body and his face, he was gazing into his eyes as if he were looking into his soul and telling him those words with such deep affection and warmth that it makes him want to cry and ask the ones above how he managed to be so fortunate?

Jupiter's voice dragged him out of his thoughts, "If you get uncomfortable with anythin', just say the word. We can stop whenever ya want."

Frustration and annoyance went straight through the elf, and he gripped the collar of his hoodie to pull him back down, "You  _bastard_ , don't you  _dare_  stop!" Legolas growled out.

Jupiter laughed at his furious demand and closed the distance between them to give him a short kiss before pressing his forehead against his. He trailed his fingertips up his length from the base and all the way up to the tip, eliciting a hitch in the elf's breath. Finally,  _finally_ , he gripped it in his hand and gave it a firm tug. Legolas's hips bucked in response along with a groan, "More..." He demanded.

"Fuck, Legolas, I love it when ya get bossy." Jupiter continued stroking him, spreading his precum all over his length. He used his other hand to pin his hip down so he wouldn't thrust up into his hand and kept at a slow pace as he watched Legolas begin to fall apart beneath him.

The elf gripped the blanket beneath him as he stared up at Jupiter with half-lidded eyes. His gaze trailed down until it stopped at the prominent bulge underneath his shorts. He bit his slightly swollen lip and reached out to it, causing his suitor to slow to a stop, giving him a surprised, yet questioning, stare. "I told you, my rose, that I want to touch you."

"You don't have to-" He cut himself off when Legolas suddenly grasped the edge of them and yanked it down. The relief was instantaneous upon feeling his length being freed from its confinements, although the blush that was spreading across his face darkened rapidly as Legolas licked his lips and took a hold of it in his hand. Jupiter let out a surprised moan when he began to move it up and down, "A-... A bit tighter. Yeah, just like that,  _fuck_."

Legolas managed to get the hang of it rather easily and their moaning mixed together in the air, both of them speeding up slightly, "Ju- Jupiter-  _Hah_... I think I'm..."

Jupiter, much to his embarrassment, wasn't too far behind either. When he had been looking at him only minutes ago after pulling his pants down, he had thought for one fleeting moment that he was going to cum right then and there. So, really, it wasn't much of a surprise.

He pushed away Legolas's hand and he quickly took a hold of his dick with the elf's so they were pressed together in his hand. He thrusts into his hand, dragging out a loud moan from Legolas. Jupiter cursed and kept at a quick, steady pace as he leaned down to kiss him, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

The bed creaked from his movements and he felt the familiar build within him. Legolas's grip on his hoodie tightened, his knuckles turning white as he was sucked into the pure pleasure from both the stimulation and the sloppy kiss. Legolas felt his mind go fuzzy as an unfamiliar pressure began to form in him as well, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind why they haven't done this sooner.

Legolas broke the kiss, throwing his head back as he let his moans leave him freely, no longer caring if anyone outside the bedroom can hear. He buried his hands in his dark red hair as Jupiter leaned down to kiss his neck, throwing caution out the window as he sucked hard on the spot that he knew made Legolas turn into putty in his hands. "Jupiter... J-Jupiter, I'm..."

"Me too, Legolas!..." His thrusts were becoming desperate, teetering at the edge.

A cry of Jupiter's name was the only warning he got before Legolas's body tensed up, his back arching. Everything flashed a blinding white right before intense waves of pleasure rocked through his body like electricity, shocking every nerve throughout his body. Jupiter pressed his forehead against his, watching him until he followed soon after as he groaned, clenching his eyes closed.

His own release joined Legolas's on his shirt, the both of them shivering as he rode out the rest of their orgasm. Jupiter soon let go, rolling off of him so that he was laying down beside the archer, panting just as roughly as him, their pupils still dilated and faces red.


	2. XXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter gets a special treat for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jupiter is officially legal now, bitch.
> 
> I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
> I do own my OCs.

* * *

_"I cannot help but worry, anyway." Legolas whispered, pressing against his hand, "The thought of leaving you without knowing when... I cannot bear it."_

_The redhead frowned. He took a deep breath and pulled away from him, walking over to his Bluetooth speaker to turn it on before swiftly playing the relaxing, yet powerful music that Legolas had been listening to on the day that he visited his therapist. He walked back over to Legolas, leaning down to give him a deep kiss before pushing legs apart and going down on his knees between them._

_Legolas's eyes widen as the man began unbuckling his belt, "Jupiter! What are you-"_

_"I need you to know that no matter how much time we have left together," He unbuttoned the elf's jeans and unzipped them. "I'll use every second I got to show you how much I care about you, darlin'."_

"Besides..." A mischievous smirk grew when he abruptly yanked down the edge of his jeans just enough to access the fly of his boxers, "Didn't I tell you I wanted to use my mouth?"

Legolas gripped the armrests of the chair he was sitting on, the heat that had been building up in his stomach shooting straight down to his length. He bit his lip to keep down a groan when a hand slid from his knee, all the way up to his thigh, before stopping at his crotch and massaging his half-hard member. Jupiter adjusted his glasses with his free hand, "Someone's excited." He grinned up at him, "You're gettin' hard already."

"Jupiter, please..." He said breathily.

"Please what?" Jupiter slid his hand away so he could rub the inside of his thigh teasingly, "Ya have to be a bit more specific, darlin'."

"You know what I want, I am not saying it." Legolas told him stubbornly as his cheeks warmed.

"Then I'm not goin' to lay a single finger on your dick until you say it." He rose back onto his feet so he was above Legolas again. Leaning down, Jupiter grazed his lips over the pointed tip of his ear and he heard the elf's breath hitch before whispering, "Better yet... I wanna hear you  _beg_  for it."

Before Legolas could even have a say to that absurd statement, lips slammed into his and their teeth momentarily clicked together upon impact before Jupiter moved his lips to initiate a rough kiss. The intense pleasure from the kiss caused more heat to shoot down, including Jupiter who was slowly unbuttoning the button-up that the archer was wearing.

As soon as his chest was exposed, he pulled away so that he could kiss and nibble his collarbone, trailing them up to his neck as he undid the last button before sliding his hands underneath his thighs and gripping them, picking him up easily. Legolas instinctively grabbed onto his suitor's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Legolas felt himself being swiftly laid down on the lab table. His breathing began to quicken as hands ran all over his exposed skin while his ear was being sucked and licked. It was becoming overwhelming and his erection strained against his boxers as small noises escaped him with every little touch the man made. Jupiter, too, began to realize that Legolas was nearing his breaking point.

"All you have to do is tell me exactly what you want 'n beg for it. I can't do anythin' until I know what you desire, sug'." Jupiter reminds him, thoroughly enjoying the view before him and how sensitive the elf was to his touch.

"Damn it, you bastard!" Legolas snapped suddenly, "Prove to me how much you care. Please,  _please_ , pleasure me with your  _fucking_  mouth like you wanted to!"

Jupiter froze, eyes wide from the shock of hearing a particular word come out of his mouth. It didn't take long for him to recover and give a wide devilish grin, "That's more like it." He took a hold of the edge of his jeans again and completely took the pants off, leaving him half naked. He then took off his own jacket hurriedly, "Holy shit, I never thought you would ever cuss like that, let alone me getting turned on by it so much."

Legolas blushed, allowing him to put his jacket underneath his head as a makeshift pillow. "It is your fault. I've been finding myself saying your crude words when I am alone more often in the span of a month than my entire life in Sindarin." Once he finished his sentence, he hissed when his hardness was released from its confinements and cold air hit it. Jupiter tossed away his boxers carelessly.

A startled moan left him when a warm tongue ran up his dick from the bottom and all the way up to the tip. Legolas could not take his eyes off of the scientist as he did it with agonizing slowness. Jupiter put his entire focus on it, gripping the base of it with his hand as he teasingly sucked on the tip before sinking down until it was hitting the back of his throat.

Legolas did not bother stopping his moans as the warmth of his mouth enveloped him tightly as Jupiter sucked and bobbed his head, his hand that was gripping him moving as well to stimulate the part that he couldn't fit. This was better than he imagined it to be and he was finding himself wanting  _more_  of it. He felt greedy for thinking it, but at the same time he thinks he can never get enough of Jupiter.

Taking a breather, the man continued stroking him and brought his free hand up to Legolas's mouth, pressing his middle and ring finger against his lips, "Suck."

The elf wasn't entirely sure why he obeyed without much thought, but the second he took the two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, he didn't regret it. Jupiter's lustful gaze watched intently as his tongue sloppily ran over his fingers, humming around them as the scientist's thumb pressed against the slit of his sensitive tip.

Jupiter appeared reluctant when he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Before Legolas knew it, one of the saliva coated digits were pressing against his entrance and his entire body ceased at the strange feeling, "I wasn't jokin' about givin' you a taste, Legolas... You okay with tryin' it?"

"I... Will it hurt?"

"Nothing that you can't handle, sug'. It's only a couple of fingers. If it's too much, I'll stop, alright?"

Legolas nods after a moment, "I trust you." Jupiter gave him a comforting smile before looking down, taking a deep breath, and taking him into his mouth again.

His moaning was music to the scientist's ears. He has no idea what he was doing considering he has never, y'know, sucked a guy's dick before, but he's seen his fair share of overexaggerated porn to learn a thing or two. So that's why he reminded himself to slowly work his way further down, relaxing his throat, and  _breath_ , all until his lips brushed over hairless skin at the very bottom.

Legolas clawed at the table as he felt the tightness of his throat and he looked down, "Ju-.. Jupiter, you'll choke!..."

The redhead only hummed in acknowledgment as he began bobbing his head up and down without delay. The blonde groaned and he hurriedly ripped off the hat that was on Jupiter's head before tangling his fingers through his crimson hair, gripping it tightly as he barely managed to keep himself from thrusting up into his mouth. He gasped when the finger that had been pressing against him finally slid inside with little to no issue.

The sensation of his finger thrusting into him was foreign and bizarre, yet... After a few moments, it began to feel quite nice. He was again caught off guard when Jupiter slid the next one in sooner than he had expected, but much slower. This time, a stinging sensation was left behind that only gave him slight discomfort.

Luckily, the attention on his length distracted him from it and he quickly felt pleasure in both areas. Jupiter continued changing angles with every thrust of his fingers, trying to find-

" _Ah!_ " Legolas shouted, a sudden spark of euphoria shooting through him in one particular thrust, and his head was thrown back as he desperately pushed back against the fingers, "There!"

Jupiter couldn't hold back any longer. Seeing Legolas like this, giving him all of this pleasure, he  _needed_  to touch himself or else he might go insane. Unbuttoning and unzipping his own jeans, he shoved his hand down into his boxers to pull out his twitching member and began stroking himself as he quickened his pace, hitting that special spot in Legolas each and every time.

All too suddenly, Legolas noticed the pile of hot energy building up just below his stomach. "Jupiter, I'm about to-" He cut himself off when another startled groan forced it's way out. He was surprised when even with the warning, Jupiter continued on and even sucked harder, his cheeks becoming hollow.

The combined forces of the hot, wet cavern and the fingers brushing over his sweet spot that Jupiter can't completely reach became too much for him and his climax hit him hard. He couldn't tell if he was loud, quiet, or even moaned at all as his mouth opened and his grip on his red hair became near painful for Jupiter as he released into his mouth.

Legolas felt wave after wave with just as much intensity as the one before. Jupiter hurriedly swallowed, slowing down his movements until the blonde gently pushed his head to signal that it was too much for his oversensitive member. Pulling off of it, Legolas panted roughly while the redhead's quick breathing was light.

The blonde trailed his blue eyes down from the other's blushing face and swollen lips, all the way to his erection that was still standing tall, leaking and twitching erotically. Biting his lip, Legolas wrapped his legs around Jupiter's hips to bring him closer and reached down to wrap his hand around his member. Jupiter panted roughly as his own small moans left him and he held on tightly to the fingers that tangled with his.

Jupiter couldn't even bring himself to feel embarrassed that he came so quickly again. Fuck, all he cared about was the sensation of Legolas's gaze on him as he shut his own tightly, groaning as he released onto the elf's exposed stomach, thrusting into his hand. Opening his eyes again, Jupiter met the blue gaze unwaveringly as he rode out his orgasm.

The only thing that filled the room after that was shaky breathing and an ad from the radio station blaring through his Bluetooth.

Legolas took a hold of the collar of his t-shirt and guided him down, saying softly as their lips brushed against each other, "Happy birthday, Jupiter." Before giving a soft, slow kiss that the man smiled into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn.
> 
> If there are any spelling/grammar errors, please tell me so I can fix it ASAP.


	3. XXXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ...Giggity.
> 
> I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
> I do own my OCs.

* * *

_Lips slammed into his and he could do nothing but cling onto the man's blazer, submitting to the passionate kiss as they poured everything into it. Legolas could feel the dampness of tears and he was not sure whether it was his or Jupiter's as he allowed the other's tongue to slip past his lips, bringing him into a heated state of euphoria._

_Jupiter felt dizzy with endorphins crashing through his body as Legolas's lingering touches caused a spark within him to ignite and suddenly, he didn't want to stop kissing and touching him._

_Legolas forced himself to pull away and the man was taken aback by the lust blazing in his eyes, his breathing quickening, "House. Now."_

_It seems like he wasn't the only one who didn't want to stop either._

* * *

Kicking the door open ruthlessly, Jupiter pulled Legolas with him through the doorway, barely having the coherence to hurriedly close it and lock it. As soon as he turned away from the door, his grey tie was grabbed and he was roughly pulled down to be deeply kissed once more. They had both rushed to the house, which was not too far off from the field, and had stumbled their way up the stairs. It had been nearly impossible to keep their hands off of each other the moment they stepped inside and it took quite a bit of effort to not rip each other's clothes off before they made it to the bedroom.

Jupiter grabbed the elf by the hips and spun them back around, slamming Legolas onto the door. His kisses trailed down to his jawline, nipping and sucking as they moved down to his neck before switching directions again and focusing the pleasurable torment on his pointed ears. The elf forced himself not to cry out, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his red hair as pleasure coursed through from the sensitive spot.

Legolas abruptly placed his hands on his shoulders to make him pull away before taking a few steps forward with him and pushing him onto the bed before the other could even react. He stared down at the man, laying on the now ruffled blankets, his hair just as messy from Legolas's grip on it. His heated gaze trailed down to the edge of his dress shirt that managed to get untucked, and it was riding up to partially reveal his stomach and the brim of his boxers peeking past his pants.

He was in an irresistible position where he can clearly see the reaction he had put upon him and not only that... It was his face. Even in the dimly lit room, he can clearly see that his face was ablaze as he panted softly. Those captivating amber eyes were watching his every single move and glazed over with barely restrained need.

Legolas hurriedly pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside without a care. After kicking off his shoes, he climbed onto the mattress until he was right above him and straddled his hips. Jupiter reached up and rubbed his hands up and down his bare sides, dragging trembles out of the ellon.

Blue eyes softened as the owner of them reached up with one hand to cup Jupiter's cheek, his thumb stroking it gently as he whispered, "You are so beautiful, my Jupiter."

"Thanks, you're pretty cute as well." He tried to joke in an attempt to distract himself from his  _problem_  down in his nether region.

A light laugh tumbled out of the elf, "I am  _not_ cute."

"Is sexy better?" Jupiter smirked widely, his hand sliding further down until it was squeezing his ass.

"Mm...  _Much_  better."

The redhead felt his temperature rise just from hearing the deep voice mutter to him. He hissed as the tightness in his pants grew and gasped when a hand cupped his crotch. Looking back up, he found the elf watching him in both awe and curiosity, but his view was blocked by his eyelids squeezing shut as he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from embarrassing himself any further with his moaning.

One did manage to escape once kisses were being peppered onto his neck and collarbone. The affection ceased for a minute in order for the immortal to slide the blazer off of his lover before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of him afterward.

Legolas allowed his hands to trace over the length of his chest and arms, feeling the raised skin of old scars from past fights, and was pleased to feel the goosebumps that followed his every touch. He was startled out of his concentration and unwillingly whimpered as Jupiter leaned up to nip the lobe of his ear before a tongue ran over the rim. He placed a hand on his cheek to guide him back to another rough kiss before traveling downward. The archer sucked and nipped at his neck and collarbone, kissing and making red marks as he went down his chest and stomach. Jupiter gasped as Legolas found each and every sensitive spot with ease.

Through his lust-filled haze, he managed to snap out of it when he felt fingers fiddling with the button and zipper of his pants. His eyes flutter open and he looked down to find that Legolas was face to face with his crotch and his nerves sparked as he gripped the edge of his pants. The blonde yanked the piece of clothing down, and with Jupiter's help, he got his shoes and pants off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Jupiter's face was surely a bright scarlet now, considering the fact that the immortal was staring at his wide-awake member.

Legolas snapped out of whatever thoughts were swimming in his mind and looked up to find Jupiter watching him with one of the most impressive blushes he has ever seen. His eyes softened at the sight of his gold orbs bright with anticipation. "Can I?..." The scientist nodded almost immediately.

Jupiter's jaw dropped open and his head fell back onto the mattress as his member was given a long lick. This was not what he expected to happen tonight. He's always thought about this, but he never thought that Legolas would ever do it to him. Holy shit, were blowjobs really this good or is it because it's Legolas that's doing it to him?

Biting his bottom lip hard to try to keep his moans at bay, he reached down to move the locks of hair that blocked his view. Gathering up his hair in his hands so that it won't get in the way, he cursed aloud at the erotic sight of Legolas's lips going further down.

The elf was pretty clueless on what he was doing. He wanted to give Jupiter pleasure that would make him writhe beneath him, squirming and moaning his name, and the first thing he had thought of was his own experience in the lab. He tried to copy the wonderful things that Jupiter had done to him and so far he thinks he's doing well for his first time.

"Oh, fuck... Shit, shit, shit!..." Jupiter's fingers tangled into the blonde hair as he shut his eyes, trying - and failing - to withhold the groans begging to come out. "Legolas, if you... If you don't stop... I'll seriously cum in your mouth."

Hearing those words come out of him aroused Legolas. He wasn't sure if it was because of the way he said it with a deeper, raspier voice with his true dialect or because he really wanted that to happen... Perhaps it was both. Reluctantly, he lifted his head back up and used this chance to catch his breath.

Jupiter shifted uncomfortably, panting as he felt his length twitch from the lack of stimulation. In a flurry of heated madness, he pulled Legolas back up and flipped the both of them over. He quickly ripped off the rest of the clothing from both of them until they were completely bare and he leaned down, kissing him passionately as he ground down, their heats pressing and sliding against each other. Relief flooded through them along with pleasure and they both groaned at the sensation as the action was repeated.

Legolas bucked up against him, "Jupiter,  _please_. I-... I want- I  _need_ -..."

"What do you want, darlin'?" Jupiter asked, his lips brushing against his.

The elf can barely get a word out. His mind was fuzzy and he felt consumed by the attention and love that Jupiter was showering him, " _Bond_...  _Now_." He managed to force out.

Jupiter's movements faltered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Legolas was slightly disappointed, yet relieved, that he slowed down, "I have waited too long. I  _need_  you, Jupiter."

His lover's eyes became predatorial after hearing his words as if he had been holding it back before. Legolas trembled at the sight and almost whimpered in need when two fingers were brought up to his lips, "Suck." The elf's mind immediately recalled where he heard that same word being said and more heat shot down to his length as he took the fingers into his mouth.

Jupiter sucked hard on his neck, switching places until he found the most sensitive spot that made the elf beneath him gasp and squirm. Jupiter wanted to mark every bit of skin in sight, he wanted everyone to know that Legolas was  _his_.

Once he felt that his fingers were wet enough, he adjusted Legolas so his legs were spread apart more and the first finger easily slipped inside of him. The elf tensed, startled when another was added before he could get used to the one. Even though they went in without trouble, there was a slight sting as he began to move them. Legolas's breathing quickened as his fingers made a scissoring motion, stretching him out as the throbbing ebbed away with the help of the man resuming the kiss.

Small moans slipped out of him after Jupiter pulled away to reattach his lips to his neck, his hands dropping down to grab handfuls of the blanket beneath them. He turned his head to the side, craning his neck in order for him to gain more access as he continued his movements.

" _Ah!_ " A loud moan ripped out of him as the two fingers brushed over a certain part inside of him, his knuckles becoming white from gripping the sheets so hard. "Again!... Right there!"

Jupiter felt his self-control crumbling, his eyes flashing as he added another finger and repeated the motions. This guy... Why was he so irresistible? At that moment, he nearly lost it and he was beginning to become even more impatient. The noises he was making wasn't helping the need and desire he had for him at all.

"Ju-... Jupiter..." He panted, "...inside."

"Inside?" He repeated, stopping his movements altogether, tilting his head.

"You... I want you inside me." Legolas said unwaveringly.

Jupiter's breath hitched, freezing for a moment or two before he pulled his fingers out. The elf suddenly turned the tables, pulling him into a rough kiss and easily flipping them both over so that he was on top again. Jupiter instinctively held onto his hips as he lifted himself up just enough for Legolas to guide his member. The man watched intently, his heart beating wildly as he felt the tip press against him.

All too quickly, Legolas slowly sank down, placing his hands on the other's chest to use as support as his face twisted in pain. It stung much more prominently than the fingers, this size going into such a tight place... It felt  _massive_. Jupiter, too, struggled, but with the complete opposite. It took every shred of his will not to thrust the rest of the way up in order to completely submerge himself in the heated tightness.

When he finally made it to the hilt, the pair let out a large breath they had been holding. Legolas leaned down until his forehead rested on the other's shoulder, taking deep breaths as he waited for the new wave of pain to go away. Jupiter rubbed his back soothingly, kissing the side of his head, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Legolas pants, "Just... Just give me a moment."

"...We can stop if you want to."

The elf laughed breathlessly, "I appreciate your concern, but I am not a porcelain doll. I can handle a little pain." And just to prove this statement, he straightened up before lifting himself and dropping back down, grunting as a spark of pleasure interlaces with the discomfort.

Jupiter cursed loudly at the sudden movement, his head dropping back on the bed as he groaned and the elf repeated the action.

Legolas grunts soon turned into moans as the sharp stab of pain continued to slowly ebb away until there was none at all. When Jupiter saw this, he tightened his harsh grip on his hips and suddenly met his movement with a thrust of his own and the ellon faltered as a shot of pleasure went through him, barely missing-

A loud gasp and moan escaped him as electricity coursed through him, his vision briefly going white. The bundle of nerves that had always been merely brushed over was hit head-on, and nothing but pleasure and the thought of Jupiter swam through his mind.

He yelped in surprise when they were both flipped over once again and his legs were spread wider before Jupiter began slamming into him, directly towards the bundle. "Jupiter! I-" He cried out again as he received another skillful thrust, forcing himself to properly look at him as he clawed through his lust-filled mind for the words he wanted to say. " _Gi melin_ , Jupiter!"

Jupiter's thrusts quickened after hearing this proclamation and his vision briefly went blurry, "Fuck...  _hah_... I love you, too!..."

The redhead grasped the underside of one of his knees to get a better angle and thrust towards the same exact spot that had Legolas let out such a delicious moan. Grunting, he drew out more of those moans as he ignored the nails scraping at his back.

Legolas sloppily kissed back the man after he reattached their lips, his movements quickening and becoming stronger to the point where the bed was creaking relentlessly. A familiar build swirled deep within him and his eyes widen in realization as he broke away.

Before he could even attempt to voice out what was going to happen, his voice cracked as he cried out his lover's name again, his vision flashing with bright colors. A warm substance fell onto his stomach as an electrifying, intense pleasure went through him in tireless waves, and a sob left him upon feeling the overpowering euphoria that filled his entire being.

Jupiter watched, fascinated, slowing down his thrusts so he could drink up the sight of Legolas falling apart with tears pricking the corners of his eyes. And yet, after all of that, he was still twitching, his length standing proudly with traces of his release on it.

Libido consumed him as he resumed his movements, letting every restraint he had loose. At this point, Jupiter could care less if he was moaning like a porn star. All he cared about right now was that he was making love with Legolas, the overwhelming pleasure,  _Legolas_.

Their gazes remained connected and the archer came to the startling conclusion that he already felt like he was going to release again just from seeing how much desire and pure love lied within his eyes. He reached a hand out towards him and Jupiter immediately took it into his and laced their fingers together.

"Legolas, shit, I-"

Legolas knew exactly what he was about to say and he wrapped his legs around his waist, keeping him in place. Jupiter has never been this turned on in his life. He felt as if he was completely submerged, drowning in the ecstasy of being connected both physically and emotionally. It gave him a high that he never wants to get rid of and experience for as long as he can.

Powerful thrusts slammed into Legolas and his free hand gripped the sheets in a death grip. His hips stuttered as they both released and Jupiter bit down on the space between Legolas's shoulder and neck, causing the one below him to cry out in both pleasure and pain.

Jupiter rode out the rest of their orgasms, drawing it out as much as he could before pulling out and dropping down on the bed beside him. Sweat coated their skin, causing their hair to stick to their foreheads as they panted roughly, still in a trance as they tried to process what had just happened. They then turned their heads to look at each other.

Jupiter grabbed both his waist and the back of his head to pull Legolas close to him, bringing him into a deep kiss. Legolas melted into it and found himself lazily returning the kiss. The man broke it in order to admire the damage he has done - swollen lips, red marks scattered over his skin... It was satisfying to see.

"Can we do that again?" Legolas said as soon as his breathing calmed enough to speak properly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Jupiter's soothing touches ceased and he stared at him wide-eyed, "Wha-  _Already_?"

The elf grinned mischievously, "Don't tell me that you are done already,  _meleth-nîn._  The night of bonding is supposed to be  _very_  long from what I have heard."

"Now wait a minute, who said I was done with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gi melin: I love you  
> meleth-nîn: my love
> 
> My first real smut with actual intercourse. Glorious.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed even though it was a bit short, it took quite a while to write it. :D Again, sorry for the extremely late update.
> 
> If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it ASAP.


	4. XLII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter surprises Legolas in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
> I do own my OC.

* * *

_It was no surprise to either of them when Legolas kissed the life out of him once he finished reading it._

_Legolas smiled at the memory as he stood underneath the showerhead, allowing the water to continuously rain down on him. Jupiter opening his heart in front of others to show just how much he loved him... It had been one of the sweetest things that he has ever done._

_As these pleasant thoughts ran through his mind, he was completely oblivious to the shower door quietly sliding open._

Legolas jumped when arms snaked around his waist, barely stopping himself from elbowing the perpetrator that had sneaked up behind him. A wild blush spreads across his face as he felt his back press against a bare front, red hair tickling his cheek as the side of his neck was nuzzled. "Jupiter!" He yelped, "What are you..."

"The food's ready 'n it's stayin' warm on the stove. Just thought I could join you if you don't mind."

"No, I- Actually, yes, I do mind. I'm  _naked_  for crying out loud!"

"...Of all things, you're worried about bein' naked in front of me?" Jupiter smirked when silence was his response, "You don't have to be so self-conscious, doll, I've already seen all of you 'n I love every bit of it."

"I suppose I'm just not used to being like this in front of you, is all." Legolas said, laughing lightly as he relaxed.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I'm kinda shy, too?" Jupiter muttered honestly, "It's why I haven't turned you around to kiss you, yet. Kinda workin' up the courage still."

That made Legolas pause and oddly, yes, it did make him feel a tad better about how he felt. Biting his bottom lip, he leaned back into his chest as he kept his eyes forward before he took a deep breath. Legolas turned around in his arms in one smooth motion and gazed at the surprised man steadily, watching the pink hue on his cheeks rapidly become red as his eyes glanced down for a split second.

This may or may not have been another reason why he did not want to turn him around. He knew his eyes would end up traveling down Legolas's body and the sight would make heat get sent straight down to his groin. It was unfair how easily Legolas can make him like this just from being so close... Just from the way he was  _looking_  at him, even.

And, dammit, he can still see the bruises and bites on Legolas's skin. They were quickly fading, much faster than Jupiter's own markings, but they were still there. It drove him nuts just thinking about giving him brand new marks.

The elf's hands had wandered down to Jupiter's waist. He rubbed the wet skin, drawing out a shiver as he lightly raked his nails over it and dragged them all the way up to his back. Jupiter didn't flinch when his fingers lightly dug into the healing scars of scratches on his back, instead, his breathing deepened and quickened slightly. Legolas just needed to touch him... Everywhere.

Neither of them was sure who moved first, but soon their lips were locked together in a heated kiss. Legolas boldly pressed himself against him and a small gasp escaped Jupiter when he felt their half-hard lengths press against each other. The blonde immediately took advantage, sliding his tongue into his mouth and taking full control of the kiss.

Jupiter succumbed so easily that it was laughable. He grunted when he was roughly pushed against the shower wall, his hands shooting up to tangle his fingers in the blonde hair as the kiss began to overwhelm him. Legolas grinds against him and Jupiter pulls away from the kiss, his head tilting back and hitting the wall behind him as he moaned.

Reaching between them, the elf took a hold of the other's hardness and pumped it, using his other hand to pin his hip down when he felt him thrust. Jupiter panted as Legolas continued on with his attacks, his lips kissing and sucking at his neck, "Legolas... Holy shit, what's gotten into you?"

"I don't know," He said breathlessly. "I just feel so hot and you are much too irresistible, I can't help myself."

"Well, don't you dare fucking stop." Jupiter groaned, his grip on his hair tightening.

Legolas sped up a little and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "There is something that I do know, though... This 'kink' of yours... I think I may have figured it out."

An airy laugh left the scientist, disbelieving, "Oh, yeah? What is it then?"

" _Dominance_."

Jupiter's eyes widen slightly and his entire face flames up, "W-Wha-...  _Fuck_..." He briefly squeezed his eyes shut feeling a particularly skillful stroke.

"I am right, then."

"More like you're not completely wrong." He forced himself to say as he held back his groans, "It's more like the way you take control and get all confident and shit turns me on. It drives me fuckin'  _wild_ , doll." Jupiter's pants quickened, one of his hands sliding down from his hair to grip the back of his neck, "God, I wanna fuck you so badly right now."

His words made Legolas halt his movements and his own breathing became irregular as his lustful gaze pierced into the other, demanding, " _Then do it_."

Instantly, their positions were switched and the man was no longer against the wall. Jupiter kissed him roughly whilst he placed his hand under one of Legolas's thighs and lifted it so his leg hooked onto his hip. The man ground into him, dragging out muffled moans as his free hand reached between them, pressing a finger against his entrance. Legolas pulled away, stopping him by grabbing his wrist, "No... Quickly, Jupiter..."

"I don't want to hurt you, I should-"

"I'll be fine, trust me. Just hurry!... I need you, _meleth-nîn_."

A predatory growl was released from Jupiter as he used both hands to lift up the elf, pressing him up against the wall as legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Legolas watched as his muscles flexed while lifting him and his member twitched at the sight. His hands clung onto the man's shoulders as he felt the tip of his erection press against him before it slowly slid in - the water helped tremendously.

Legolas was not expecting, however, for him to suddenly thrust the rest of the way in once half of it was inside. He cried out as nothing but pleasure crashed down onto him, tears pricking his eyes as euphoria swam throughout his mind. The man didn't let him adjust at all, he continued moving in and out of him in a steady rhythm, the grip on Legolas's thighs becoming a soothing pain as their moans echoed off of the shower walls.

"You're so amazing,  _fuck_ , you feel so good!..."

"You, too-" A gasp and moan ripped out of him, "Can't-... Can't get enough of you!... More, Jupiter, please!"

Jupiter adjusted their position, releasing one of his thighs to take a hold of his heat, his other hand adjusting his leg so it lifted away from his hip, spreading him open wider. The redhead's thrusts became faster and stronger, hitting the bundle of nerves every single time as he pumped his length. Legolas's head was thrown back, unable to keep up with the ecstasy consuming him as energy built within him.

Legolas felt lips latch onto his neck, the vibration of his husband's grunts tickling it as his movements became desperate and soon, Legolas was crying out his name as his release spilled onto his stomach and a lightly tanned hand. Jupiter was quick to follow, cursing as he gave a few particularly hard thrusts before giving the ellon messy open-mouthed kisses that had them both trembling more.

The pair panted heavily as he slid out of Legolas. Jupiter let go of his leg and they both sank down onto the shower floor, still holding onto each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meleth-nîn: my love
> 
> Stayed up 'till 5 am to right this. I can't believe I pulled an almost all-nighter with this and chapter 42. Hehehehe, I'm so tired, but at the same time I'm not.
> 
> If there are any spelling/grammar errors, please tell me so I can fix it ASAP.


	5. XLVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
> I do own my OCs.

_Legolas's eyes darkened at the sight of his hips rolling ever so discreetly and his gaze snaps up to the man's face. His eyes were closed and he was biting his busted lip as a muffled moan left him. Legolas's own breathing deepened as he lightly massaged his neck before saying, "Turn over."_

_Jupiter froze beneath his touch, his eyes snapping open, "Uh..."_

_"What's wrong, Jupiter?" Legolas asked innocently as he lightly dragged his nails down his sides._

_"Oh, psh, nothin'. Nothin' at all, it's just that I might have a... boner right now."_

_The redhead shivered when he felt lips brush against his ear, teeth nibbling on it as Legolas's voice filtered into his mind._

_「_ I know, Jupiter... _Turn over_. _」_

Jupiter didn't waste a single second to obey his command and flipped himself over as soon as he was finished his sentence. Legolas's gaze immediately shot down to the tent in his pants, licking his lips, "Were you planning on hiding this from me?"

"Not exactly." He watched anxiously as the elf took off his own shirt in one smooth movement, "I was waitin' 'til you were finished."

Legolas only hummed, tossing the shirt aside and gripping the edge of Jupiter's pants before pulling them down. The man lifted his hips up slightly to help and it wasn't long until the piece of clothing joined the shirt, "You were only wearing trousers?"

"Yeah, I mean, we had plans so I thought that I might as well be prepared." Jupiter winked, bringing his hands up to grip the other's hips. He gasped and cursed when Legolas straddled him properly, grinding down against his leaking member. When the pressure disappears, he bucks his hips up in search for friction, but the blonde denied him that luxury even though his own erection was yearning for stimulation as well, "Fuckin' tease."

The elf only gave him a mischievous smile before leaning down and kissing the side of his neck, licking and sucking at the spots he knew would make Jupiter gasp and tremble beneath his touch. Legolas propped himself up with one arm as he returned to his lips, dipping his tongue into his mouth as he used his other hand to unbuckle the belt that went with his jeans. As soon as it was off, Jupiter's hands fiddled with the button and zipper, eager to take the last of his clothes off, and Legolas let him.

He faintly heard the sound of his jeans and boxer briefs making impact with the ground as hands moved all over him, shivering as Jupiter's touch briefly brushed over his nipples. Legolas tried his hardest to focus on his task at hand, but it was extremely difficult when he was hungrily kissing Jupiter and being teased by his feathering touches.

Legolas ground down onto the man's heat as he took a hold of his hands and he couldn't help, but chuckle into the kiss when Jupiter immediately laced their fingers together. The blonde slowly moved their hands up so they were above the other's head, releasing them momentarily so that he could grab both of his wrists with one hand in order to keep him pinned.

Jupiter barely noticed, he didn't even notice the sound of jingling before he felt Legolas's hand being replaced by leather. His eyes snapped open as he broke the kiss and craned his neck to see what was wrapped around his wrists. He gaped at the sight of his hands securely bound to the bed frame with Legolas's belt, "What the he- Why the fuck did you tie me up?!" He asked incredulously as he jerked his hands, even more surprised to find that the belt was not budging a single bit.

The archer smiled innocently, "This is a massage, Jupiter." He purred as he grasped the base of his length, "Your job is to relax, my job is to take care of you."

"But is the-" He closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath when his hand began to move, "Is the belt necessary?"

"Yes, Jupiter. Yes, it is." Legolas paused, asking seriously, "I can take it off if you like."

"No." Jupiter said quickly, "No, I don't-..." He tugged at his restraints again and took note of their position, "I don't mind." A shuddering breath escapes him as his golden eyes dimmed with lust, "I  _definitely_  don't mind."

Legolas's tensed shoulders relaxed. He had been worried that Jupiter would not appreciate being tied up and immediately demand to be released, causing the elf to feel guilty for assuming that because he enjoyed dominance, he would enjoy something like this. Luckily, he assumed correctly. The elf caressed his cheek, asking softly, "What would you like me to do to you, my love?"

"Shit..." Jupiter hissed, unable to give an answer for that impossible question. He just wanted Legolas to do everything and anything to him, he can't just choose one or two!

"It could be anything you desire," Legolas whispered as he continued stroking him, "I could keep doing what I am doing now... Or maybe even replace my hand with my mouth instead if you wish."

"Ride me." Jupiter gasped out, "I don't fuckin' care I just want you, doll. I wanna be inside you."

The elf's hand stopped and his member twitches upon hearing his words. He only stared at the man for a long moment, his gaze lingering on his red cheeks and swollen lips before trailing down his bruised neck and all the way down to his toned abdomen, then to his impossibly hard member. Finally, he slowly nods his head, "Alright... I can most definitely do that."

"I... I bought some lube a couple of days ago. It's in the nightstand drawer."

"Lube?"

"Yeah, it's a lubricant, a lot better to use than spit. It shouldn't hurt at all when using it." Jupiter explained and Legolas nods, leaning over to the drawer of the nightstand and pulling it open. There were a few random things in there, such as post-it notes and pens, but it was very clear that the new-looking tube with writing on it was what he needed. He takes it and closes the drawer.

Jupiter bit his bruised and busted lip, watching as the elf opened the bottle, squeezing a small amount of the lubricant onto his fingers and rubbing the slick substance between his fingers. Legolas looked up at the redhead, who was watching with barely contained excitement and anticipation. Jupiter smirked knowing that his husband had just then realized that he was unable to help with preparing him like he usually does due to his current position. "Whatcha' waitin' for, darlin'?"

"I-I... Uhm... I have never done this by myself before."

Amber eyes soften hearing his voice quieten, "You remember how I do it, right? Just do it exactly as I do it."

Legolas nodded, relaxing. He leaned down and locked their lips together as he reached behind him, shivering as he ran his lubed up finger over his entrance. He whimpered into the kiss when his finger slid in easily, immediately moving it in and out as his kisses grew lazy. It didn't take long for him to add the second one, and true to Jupiter's word, there wasn't a single sting.

The elf broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against his husband's shoulder as he copied what Jupiter did, stretching himself out as sparks of pleasure went through him instantaneously. Jupiter kissed the side of his head as he watched and heard him whimper again. He can tell that although it was pleasurable for Legolas, it wasn't enough for him, frustrating the poor ellon as he tried to hit his prostate rather than brush over it.

"You're doing so good, Legolas..." Jupiter cooed soothingly, "You look so beautiful like this... So amazing."

" _Jupiter_..." Legolas moaned, reaching around to his front in order to take a hold of both of their lengths and Jupiter immediately bucked up into his hand at an uneven pace.

"One more." The redhead gasped out, still watching his fingers move. He made a pleased hum when he saw Legolas slide a third finger in, "Hey... Whenever I'm not with you 'n you get horny...  _Hah_... J-Just go to our room, lock the door, call me, 'n do what you're doin' right now."

"W-Why... why call you?"

"So I can hear you 'n you can hear me..." He deepened his voice, his lips brushing against his ear as he whispered, "So you can get yourself off to my voice, tellin' you all the things I want to do to you when I get back home... 'N when you finish, I would love to have a picture."

"B-But what if I don't want to finish?" Legolas asked, "What if I want to wait for you so you can fulfill your promises?"

"And why's that?" Jupiter questioned, curious.

The elf flushed, "No one, not even I, myself, can satisfy me except you."

Jupiter groaned, thrusting up hard into his hand, "F-Fuck!... I'm gonna cum-"

"No, not yet." Legolas said quickly, immediately letting go of their members. Jupiter whined as he thrusts up just as Legolas straightens up, only hitting air rather than the blonde's heat. "I want you to cum when I bond with you."

Legolas took his fingers out and shakily reached over to the lube, squeezing out more and spreading it over Jupiter's length. Without any warning, he positioned the other's dick, then sank down in one smooth motion. Both of them threw their heads back with a loud moan.

Jupiter panted as the tightness stilled around him and looks down at where they're connected. He instinctively moved his hands in order to grab Legolas's hips just the way he likes it but was stopped by his restraints. He growled in frustration, yanking at the bindings violently. Fuck, he wanted to touch Legolas so badly, he yearned to feel his hot skin and caress every inch of it until that alone had him moaning.

The immortal felt more heat rush down when he met his predatory gaze laced with irritation. For a split second, he wanted to release Jupiter to see what he would do, but he held himself back. Not yet. He'll let his frustration build up.

Jupiter's gaze intensified suddenly and Legolas shuddered as his erection began to leak even more. He knew what Jupiter was doing. He was pushing all of the pleasure he felt onto him, doubling everything he had been already feeling. Legolas couldn't even speak properly when it hit him, all he could do to retaliate was copy Jupiter and do it to him as well.

Just as he saw Jupiter's eyes widen at the sudden crash of sensations, the elf supported himself by placing hands on his husband's chest, lifting himself up, and dropping back down. Legolas cried out and repeated his movements at a steady pace as he watched Jupiter throw his head back again. Jupiter was  _loving_  this and Legolas knew it. He was able to decipher exactly what he was enjoying, which wasn't that hard since it was everything - the way he was bound and being overpowered, Legolas fucking him,  _everything_.

Legolas cried out a nasty Sindarin curse when Jupiter thrust up the moment he dropped down again, hitting the bundle of nerves within him hard, "Rose!..."

The redhead continued thrusting as much as he could into him, watching with dilated eyes as his own member disappeared and reappeared repeatedly as they moved in synch with each other. 「 _Almost there..._ 」

"Let go." Legolas commanded as he continued, beyond relieved that this kind of vigorous movement didn't tire him as it would for most people.

The last straw for Jupiter was the sight of Legolas touching himself as he bounced on his dick and a mix between a moan and a growl escaped him as he released into him. Legolas followed soon after, sinking as far down as he could so that he was buried as deep as possible, moaning as he spilled all over his own hand.

Catching their breath, they both look down at the mess they made and Jupiter was pleasantly surprised to find that Legolas was as hard as a rock still. The blonde, too, gasped shakily as he rolled his hips, still feeling the same fullness of his mortal's erection. Reaching out with his clean and cum-stained hands, he fumbled with the belt wrapped around Jupiter's wrists until it was finally off.

Legolas yelped when Jupiter sat up immediately, their positions changing so quickly that he was almost unable to keep up. One second he was still on top of Jupiter, the next he was on his hands and knees. Jupiter was still panting behind him, his hands gripping onto his hips so tightly that Legolas was absolutely positive that they will bruise again.

The archer arched his back, sinking down until he was supporting himself up on his forearms with his head hanging as Jupiter thrust into him sharply. Legolas bit his lip hard as he listened to the most wonderful sounds coming out of Jupiter, 「 _So good... Harder,_  meleth-nîn _!... Don't hold back!..._ 」

" _Lle naa vanima_ , Legolas...  _Gi melin_." Jupiter said before fulfilling his wish by slamming into him, quickening his pace slightly.

Legolas immediately cried out, a sob leaving him as Jupiter told him sweet nothings in the most beautiful Sindarin Legolas swears he has ever heard. The words flowed off of his tongue so easily, as if he had been speaking the language for years and it was almost too much for Mirkwood's prince. He tried speaking to him, too, but he settled on doing so through their bond when his words came out jumbled with moans and gasps.

Jupiter reached around as he sped up to grasp his husband's length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Legolas's hands grabbed the blankets in a death grip as he chanted Jupiter's name. Riding him had been extremely pleasurable, but allowing Jupiter to let loose on him was something entirely different. It was hard to focus as the thrusts began to lose its rhythm, the cum that was released in him earlier dripping down his thigh.

All too suddenly, his orgasm hit him and he released onto both the bed and Jupiter's hand as the scientist buried himself into the elf fully, stilling for a moment as he shuddered, cursing and rolling his hips into him a few more times. Jupiter then pulled out, letting go of Legolas as he panted roughly.

With Jupiter's hands no longer supporting him, he collapsed onto his side with a satisfied look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meleth-nîn: my love  
> Lle naa vanima: You are beautiful  
> Gi melin: I love you
> 
> I decided to balance out the dominance a little since it's still new to them, but don't worry - Legolas has some things planned for the future ;)


End file.
